Honk if it Feels Good, Scream if it Hurts
by poepoepoe
Summary: Blackrom oneshot between Gamzee and Terezi. A typical night for the loathsome teenagers. Told in Gamzee's POV. Deals with minimal Xenobiology, and can be interpreted to have the same structure as humans if it's wanted. I do not own any characters or Homestuck itself.


**AN:** I'd like to start this off with saying, this is in Gamzee's point of view, but there's a lot less of his sentence butchering in his mind, because who all up and wants to read a motherfuckin fanfiction that sounds like all this mess? Heheh. I hope you enjoy this, I didn't put a lot of detail into the xenobiology of it all so that people can interpret it as they please. Happy reading!

Honk if it Feels Good, Scream if it Hurts

Holy shit. Why does she do this to me? Why is it that I keep coming back here just to fuck with her? What is it about her that makes me want to rip her clothes off and fuck her into next week? Because every motherfucking time I see her, I get all these urges. These urges to say some fucked up shit about the things I know will get under her skin. That hideous teal tinted grey skin of hers that, for some reason, I could put my tongue all over. God, that bitch tastes better than a fucking Faygo.

I did it again. I snuck out of my room just to go see her. And she knew it too. Cause by the time I got over there, she was waiting at the window for me. I made sure she didn't see me though. Yeah right, as if that bitch could see anything. But I was just far enough away that I could see her but she couldn't smell me. She was wearing the shirt I left over there and those disgustingly adorable boxers of hers. God did she look ugly. Ugly enough to fuck.

I hesitated of course. I questioned myself like I do every time we do this. My best friend has the reddest feelings for her he'll ever have for anyone. That motherfucker is head over horns for the bitch I make scream my name every night. Gog, it's so wrong. _"This is a bad idea," _I tell myself. _"Karkat will be more than fucking devastated to find out what I've been doing. All of the disgusting things I do to this woman." _Every argument is flying through my head. Things like _"I thought you liked Tavros," _and _"Just cause she's your kismesis doesn't mean you have to fuck her almost every night," _were running through my mind. Then I thought, _"Oh well. You can't help who you hate."_

I stepped into the light that shined from her window as she sat waiting for me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and frowned until she noticed me. Didn't take long. I made my face paint extra nice for her and I had just finished a bottle of my favorite wicked elixir. Probably smelled like wheeled-hive trash. Just how she hated it.

I saw her perk up and smile. Even though she couldn't see me, I flipped her off anyway. She opened her window and tossed down a noose. She wanted me to use that but instead I used the ladder. Just to piss her off.

"Where's your adventurous spirit, Gamzee? " she teased as I stepped into her bedroom window. Her voice was so motherfucking annoying.

"I guess I all up and left it with my pile of horns back at my hive." I stepped closer to her so she could get a nice whiff of my face paint.

"Gog, you smell like shit. Who told you to leave you hive smelling like you just stepped out of a garbage can?" she spoke, her tone filled with more spite than necessary.

"The same bitch who told you to wear these stupid looking glasses. What, do you wear em to cover up the fact that you can't see?" She snarled at me. Good. I was getting on her nerves.

"Shut up, asshole. These glasses look cool," her weak retort was more than enough to make me sound smarter. Not that I was.

"Yeah, if you're like, 3 sweeps old." She pushed me against the wall with as much force as she could rack up, which mind you, was barely anything. She was pretty weak when she wasn't actually fighting.

"Shut up and fuck me, you ignorant douche." She bit my bottom lip, pressing her body against me. She knew that was a weakness of mine and before I knew it, her perfect ass was clutched in my hands. It was soft, but firm, resting perfectly in my hands. I squeezed tighter as she went to wrap her leg around me, bumping into the horn I hid away in my pocket. A loud shriek of a honk was heard and I jumped in response. It scared the fucking shit out of me. I forgot I put it in there.

She giggled as she reached down into my pocket, brushing her hand against my bulge on purpose. She snatched up the horn and pulled it out, pushing her hip right into me, sending and angry yet satisfied shiver down my spine. She squeezed the ball of the horn twice, a set of honks ringing through the room. Man, did that get me going.

I picked her up by her ass, wrapping her legs around my waist and biting her neck as she leaned into me. I carried her to a couch, sitting alone in front of a broken picture box. She smelled like.. Apples. I didn't question it.

I pushed her onto the cushions and pulled up her shirt. She held the horn above her head. "Honk when it feels good," I muttered as I bit up and down her stomach. I heard a subtle honk as I tickled her rib cage with my sharp teeth. Another annoying giggle escaped her. I wrapped my arms around her and began to unhooking her bra, kissing and biting between her breasts. I began to grind into her, another subtle yet satisfying honk was heard. I growled in response.

I pulled her shirt all the way off, her bra soon following. I pushed both of her small breasts together and licked the line between them up to her collarbone, where I bit down and growled again, a slightly louder honk escaping the horn. I sat up again and pulled off my own shirt, tossing it to the floor. We sunk deeper into her couch as we ravished each others bodies, her legs wrapped around me. My paint was smudging off onto her body. I knew she hated that.

I pushed the lining of her boxers down, biting her thigh as I exposed her body to me. I stared down at the smooth skin that lay before my eyes. She always kept herself clean for me. How motherfuckin thoughtful of her.

She lifted her legs to let me take off her boxers, but I didn't let her put them back down. I spread her folds, taking in the beautiful scent of her dripping nook. It smelled like lust. Clean, tasty lust. And fuck, was it tasty. I sucked and nipped at her wet skin, listening to her mutter and fumble for words. And as if she just remembered it was there, she honked again. This time an actual, full honk.

"Oh, Gog, Gamzee.." she called out. All I could hear was the sound my mouth was making as it caused friction between this slimy nook and my tongue. I toyed with her body, scratching her legs and finally letting them down. She wrapped her legs around my head and pulled on my horn with her free hand. I glanced up, noticing her biting the rim of the horn as if she was trying to seduce me. What a greedy bitch.

I started to sit up, pulling my pants down just enough to set my bulge free from it's cloth restraint. Damn it feels good to get a bit of that breeze on. I leaned over her, her legs again wrapped around me. She was completely naked, myself nearly there. Her glasses didn't completely block out her eyes, as I noticed her batting those eyelashes at me, the rim of the horn still rested between those black lips. I leaned down, forcing my tongue into her mouth. I grinded our wet skin together and she moaned out.

"Ugh, you taste like cheap sugar," she hissed as I pulled away from her. I simply laughed in response as I shoved into her and watched her face light up with excitement. Gog, she acted like this was her first time. I felt her back arch as she adjusted to my girth.

She gripped my hair and let out a slow, stuttering honk from the horn again. I only grinned in response. And she knew it too.

I pushed into her again, this time a little more gently, pulling out slowly just to shove back in. She seemed to like it. Her honks got longer and louder when I got faster and harder. Eventually, we were both screaming profanities, praising the mirthful Messiah's and pounding into each other.

"Oh, yes, fuck me Gamzee. I know you have more to offer than this pathetic excuse for hate." That fucking voice always riled me up all over again. "Show me how much you want me dead, baby," she called out as she slipped to lay on her side. I readjusted to fit her wishes, tossing her left leg over my shoulder. I bit her inner thigh, drawing blood as I pounded her harder. That blood tasted like candy to me. Sweet, sweet revenge, in a way.

"You want more of this, you ugly slut?" I snapped back, speaking through my teeth. I was on my edge and I could hardly stand it, but there was no way I was giving in until I made her scream my name the way I wanted her to.

"Oh yeah, fuck yes I do," she said, tugging my hair. My hips practically had a mind of their own as I pushed in and out. Even after all this time she was so tight and addictive. I knew she was getting close. And that horn wasn't helping me at all, with the way she squeezed and released it in between moans and screams. I hated the bitch but Gog, she knew what I liked.

Our bodies clashed together, covered in sweat and miscellaneous fluids and most importantly, lust and hatred. She pulled my hair harder, and fuck it hurt but motherfuck, I loved it. She was coming to her climax, her horn honking reduced to a shrieking sound of a wheeze. I thought she was gonna break it. She released my hair and arched her back, holding onto the armrest if the couch. I could hear her screaming my name and a series of "fuck you"s and "I hate you so much"s.

I pulled out of her and released on her belly. She looked perfect with my purple tinted slime on her body, and there was a lot less cleanup in all honesty. The trail of slime coated her stomach, and she began to slow her moans to heavy breathing and lust filled sighs. I, too had caught myself groaning and grunting from time to time, now calming to the same breaths.

I sat on the opposite end of the couch, pulling my pants back up and leaning over the armrest, staring at the ceiling. She sat up, her hair a mess, and adjusted her glasses. She put on my shirt again and crawled over to me.

"Hey, retard," she muttered through her smug grin. "Get the fuck out of my hive."

I laughed and sat up again. I saw her with the purple slime dripping around her middle finger. She licked it seductively and smiled with that shit eating grin she always has on her ugly face. "I hope you have nightmares tonight, you hideous bitch. And I hope they're all about me," I whispered, smacking a kiss against her lips as I pushed off her couch and put my shirt back on. I carefully crawled out of her house and flipped her off as I walked away. I think she smelled that from the hideous laughter that ensued.

The walk home was peaceful. It was quiet and cool. And long. Even though I felt bad for practically betraying my best friend and the guy I like, I was pretty satisfying for degrading that piece of filth. She's so hot, though, and she knows it. And there's nothing I hate more than motherfuckers like that. By the end of the night, I had never felt happier to be away from that bitch in my entire life.

**AN: **Thank you for reading this far! I might write more later on with a slightly different storyline, but this is definitely a one shot (my first oneshot, too hahah.) I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to R&R!


End file.
